


deus caritas est

by partywitharichzombie



Series: centum [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Religious Guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:55:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29714736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/partywitharichzombie/pseuds/partywitharichzombie
Summary: Pierrewants.
Relationships: Pierre Gasly/Lewis Hamilton
Series: centum [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2183802
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27
Collections: F1 Soup Kitchen Crouton Drabbles





	deus caritas est

Before lights out, Pierre falls before his car, makes the sign of the cross, points to the sky.

Faith?

Habit?

_ Isn't this just something along the lines? _

He falls before the cross on Lewis’s back, ink matching the gold around his neck, reverent lips spelling veneration into every pore, exalting with a trail of fire.  He wants to hear him rip a fissure through the quiet of the room. He wants to brand himself onto his skin, etch himself deep, dissolve into him. 

He  _ wants. _

Is he allowed to?

(The lick of hellfire is something he knows he can endure.)


End file.
